


White.

by iwhoopsr5



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: GeorgieAcademy, M/M, Notes, Teams, white - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwhoopsr5/pseuds/iwhoopsr5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alguien está mandando mensajes a Louis y Harry, alguien quiere verlos caer.</p>
<p>~•●•~</p>
<p>En Georgia Academy hay alguien detrás de todos, observando a todos los estudiantes y dedicándoles tiempo para cambiar su vida con una serie de mensajes.</p>
<p>Harry y Louis nunca pensaron conocerse de esa forma, mucho menos terminar de esa forma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White.

2, Septiembre , 2015.

Harry Styles dejaba ver la realidad de una vida adolescente bastante buena, un chico preparado para entrar a su nueva institución, algo inteligente, de familia adinerada y un buen físico.

Bajó del auto de sus padres y levantó sus gafas solares por encima de sus ojos para ver claramente su nuevo hogar, una gran construcción de estilo barroco se encontraba a unos metros de sus pies.

Georgia Academy parecía ser un buen lugar para estudiar y tener un gran futuro, Harry vio el anuncio de la escuela en el periódico de su ciudad natal y en seguida pidió a su padres entrar.

"¿Llevamos tus cosas?" Preguntó el señor Styles a su lado, también había estado observando la escuela.

"No, entro solo" echó su cabello hacia atrás con su mano, el viento estaba muy fuerte y lo despeinaba constantemente.

"Bien" el señor asintió y se encaminó a sacar el equipaje del maletero y dejarlo al lado de su hijo. "Suerte hijo."

Harry ladeó la cabeza hacia la ventanilla del auto, donde su madre estaba metida en el auto sin si quiera mirarlo.

"Gracias" tomó sus dos maletas y comenzó a caminar a la puerta de entrada.

Eran las diez de la mañana y seguramente todos estaban en clase. El rizado entró en las enormes puertas, pudo observar un extenso corredor, donde al final había otra salida y a los lados podía reconocer entradas a más pasillos y puertas de las aulas de clases.

Sus pasos resonaban en todo el pasillo con eco, sus botines se reflejaban casi a la perfección en el piso pulido.

Atravesó todo el corredor hasta que salió al exterior y la luz atacó sus ojos con agresividad, la siguiente vista que tuvo fue la de las canchas de los distintos deportes que se practicaban y detrás de toda el área deportiva, estaban los edificios de los dormitorios.

Harry comenzó a caminar por el camino de piedras para llegar a la oficina de los dormitorios y pedir su llave cuando un balón llegó directo a su cabeza, dejándolo arturdido de dolor.

"¡Oh por Dios!" Escuchó decir a alguien, unos pasos se acercaron a él y su cabeza fue sujetada. "Cuanto lo siento, no era mi intención. De verdad, lo siento."

"Está bien" Harry quitó las manos de su propia cabeza y trató de reponerse.

"De verdad, lo siento muchísimo" un chico rubio se mordió el labio con mucha pena en su rostro.

"De verdad, está bien" dijo Harry, medio divertido por el chico rubio frente a él.

"¡Hey, Niall! ¿Por qué tardas tanto?" Un sujeto castaño apareció detrás del rubio, venía trotando hacia ellos.

"Golpeé a éste chico, ya iba."

"Niall estúpido" el rubio rodó los ojos ante el insulto de su amigo.

"Eres nuevo, ¿no?" Niall le dio un vistazo al equipaje.

"Sí, recién llegué-

"Y Niall te recibe con tremendo golpe" di un manotazo a la cabeza del chico de ojos azules.

"No es para tanto" trató de no mostrar mucho dolor. "¿Son del equipo de americano?"

"Eh..." el chico rubio rascó su nuca. "No, no lo somos."

"Pensé que les gustaba..."

"Nos gusta, pero los equipos no son lo nuestro" el de ojos cafés se encogió de hombros, un tanto incómodo por la pregunta.

"Bien, ¿vas a tu dormitorio?"

"A las oficinas, recién" señaló su camino.

"Te acompañamos, si quieres..."

"Claro, me encantaría" el rizado les sonrió ampliamente y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a las oficinas.

"Y dime, ¿cómo te llamas?" el rubio hizo girar el balón en su mano.

"Soy Harry" sonrió. "¿Ustedes?"

"Niall" tendió su mano para estrecharla. "Y el idiota es Liam."

Liam hizo un sonido de burla y Harry rió.

Los tres llegaron a la oficina y los dos chicos esperaron hasta que Harry salió con su carga horaria y su llave llave de la habitación.

"¿Qué habitación te tocó?" Niall arrebató el papel de sus manos y vio el número con el ceño fruncido. "Éste número me suena, Liam, ¿no conocemos a alguien que viva en el 135?"

Liam se quedó pensando, considerando el número.

"Espera" dijo lentamente y abrió los ojos un poco más de lo debido. "¿No es el dormitorio de Louis?"

Niall imitó su expresión de sorpresa mientras el chico nuevo seguía sin entender.

"¡Es el dormitorio de Louis!" confirmó el más bajo. "Harry, tienes que cambiar tu dormitorio."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" arrugó la frente.

"El dormitorio es de Louis" obvió, como si el ojiverde entendiera eso.

"¿Quién es Louis?"

"Es un chico muy molesto, nadie quiere estar con él."

"¿Por qué no?" Rodó los ojos divertido, "no puede ser tan malo."

"Oh, es tan malo" aseguró Niall.

"No puedo pedir otro lugar, todo está lleno" el rizado de encogió de hombros.

"Entonces no nos queda de otra más que desearte suerte" dijo Niall, serio.

"Chicos, están siendo exagerados" rio.

"Como sea" soltó Liam, "nosotros nos tenemos que ir. Te vemos luego, Harry."

"Adiós, chicos" sacudió la mano en un saludo hacia ellos.

"Cuídate, Harry" gritó Niall justo antes de salir por la puerta.

Harry suspiró divertido por la actitud de los chicos, estaban siendo dramáticos y llevando las cosas al extremo. Pasó su mano por su cabello para echarlo hacia atrás y tomó su equipaje, comenzando su recorrido a la habitación. Lo sorprendente era que los pasillos no estaban llenos de gente, no había gritos ni chicos corriendo, así había imaginado el dormitorio de hombres pero no, todo estaba tranquilo. Harry olvidó el hecho de que todos estaban en clase.

133, 134, 135...

Ahí estaba, la puerta que no tenía ningún nombre en el pizarron blanco colgando en ella, las puertas del resto de los dormitorios tenían escritos los nombres de quien vivía ahí en un pequeño pizarron blanco pero esa no decía nada.

Harry sacó la llave que recién le habían entregado y abrió la puerta, dejando ver un pequeño corredor al entrar y todo estaba envuelto en una oscuridad forzada. El ojiverde pensó que no había nadie y lo primero que hizo fue encender las luces, dejando ver un dormitorio más que desordenado, ropa por todos lados, bolsas de frituras vacías, latas de refresco y cerveza, y empaques de comida instantánea en el suelo.

"Qué asco" Harry cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y comenzó a caminar lentamente entre la basura.

"Pero qué mierda-

Un chico castaño, pequeño, de ojos azules y facciones faciales afiladas salió del baño con una toalla enredada a su cintura y una expresión de suma sorpresa y molestia combinadas.

Ese debía ser Louis.

"¿Quién jodidos eres tú? Y ¿Por qué mierda estás en mi dormitorio?" Preguntó el ojiazul, muy a la defensiva.

"Soy Harry, y es mi dormitorio también" le mostró la llave colgando en su dedo.

"Pero, ¿quién diablos te dijo eso?"

"La señora de la recep-

"¿Sabes qué? No me importa" sacudió las manos desesperado. "Quiero que te largues de aquí en seguida."

"No lo haré, ¿dónde pretendes que viva?"

"¿Que tal en... el patio cívico?" Obvió, como si fuese una respuesta cuerda. "Es más, para que no te de frío, duerme en el pasillo, o en lo baños de la escuela. Me importa una mierda, lar-ga-te de mi puto dormitorio."

"No" dijo firmemente, tomando una postura recta.

Louis se tomó el puente de su nariz y respiró hondo antes de volver a hablar.

"Escucha, seguramente hay un error" dijo con calma. "Ve a recepción y pregunta por otro lugar, se supone que nadie debe vivir conmigo."

"No."

"¡Largate!" La vena de su frente iba a explotar.

"No."

"No tengo idea de cuál sea tu puto nombre pero no te quiero aquí, enorme mata de rizos" comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Harry.

"No hay cupo en otra habitación" se encogió de hombros.

"Largo de mi dormitorio" soltó firmemente.

Harry se acercó a la cama que parecía no ser usada por el chico, se estiró sobre la cama y tiró de la colcha, quitando también toda la basura que tenía encima, lanzó una de sus maletas encima de la cama y retó con la mirada a Louis.

"Hijo de pu-" Louis se detuvo a sí mismo, dándose por rendido un poco. "De acuerdo, quédate, pero vas a aguantar todo y no vas a decir ni pío."

Harry rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, más que satisfecho. Louis le sonrió y llevó su mano a la orilla de la toalla, dejándola caer y caminó de regreso al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

 

Jacky, se va.


End file.
